Boku no Dippa
by Meoata
Summary: It's one of those stories where something happens to the main character every chapter. This happens to be Dipper. Inspired by a tumblr post, read more inside. YAOI/SLASH


**Inspired by a tumblr post, and somewhat the obvious, Boku no Dippa is, well, a story where every man in town is after Dipper and something sexual happens to him in every chapter. The boy's cuteness is a secret charm. lol. The post basically says, quote "ANYONE WITH A DICK X DIPPER" Enjoy. There is a plot. I promise.**

* * *

Finished! After hours of hard labour, fixing up the death trap of a tourist's shop that's designed to con people, Dipper instantly went up into his room, the attic. He walked to his bed in a slouched stance and a slow pace, clearly weary from his hard work. Despite the work they've done, his twin sister, Mabel, still had the energy to hang out with her friends. Dipper's body gave up when he reached the dull looking bed, falling face first into the pillow on his stomach, his body sprawled all over the unkempt bed. Without taking off his clothes or pulling the blanket over himself, he fell asleep almost instantly with a small smile on his face, finally finding some form of comfort and rest.

His nap was interrupted a half an hour later.

"Hey, kid." For a gruff, old, heartless thief, he shook Dipper's body quite gently.

"Ugh…" Dipper groaned. He wanted to sleep longer, not feeling rested enough. He batted the hand away like it was an annoying bug that buzzed by his ear before he rolled, facing away from his great uncle. "Five more minutes, please." Dipper's mumbling wasn't clear to the man, but he picked up some of the words and had a general idea about what was said. He really didn't care, though, as he continued to shake to boy.

"Come on. I'm not gonna have you work, I promise. I just wanna talk." His Grunkle wanted to talk? Dipper literally couldn't believe it. But at the same time he was curious as to what he had to say. His curious nature got the best of him as he sat up, looking at his Grunkle in the face, feeling too groggy for anything. He wiped the sleep from his eyes

"What is it, Grunkle Stan?" He asked his Grunkle before the Grunkle revealed a glass of water behind his back, surprising the boy as he splashed it on his face. "Ah!" The boy was taken aback before his face and most of his clothes were wet with cold water. A small silence filled the room as Dipper's face was frozen stiff, trying to process the surprise splash. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" He finally said. He was wide awake now; a tad furious from being attacked by a harmless splash of cold water, but awake.

"I needed to get you awake." Stan then sat down on the bed beside Dipper; the force from his body as he sat himself down made the boy bounce a bit in place. He wrapped his arms around the boy and pulled him to himself, pressing Dipper against his side. The boy gasped slightly at the contact, feeling confused and uncomfortable at the closeness of his great uncle. Dipper exclaimed in shock as Grunkle Stan picked him up from the bed with both hands on Dipper's arms, placing the boy on his lap. Dipper was confused, yet afraid of what he was going to do next since both of his arms were pinned to his sides, making him unable to move in the man's grasp.

"What's going on?" Dipper needed to know. Grunkle Stan was acting strange and Dipper felt that he needed to know what he was doing. The old man started to rub Dipper's arms sensually, making the boy feel more uncomfortable and nervous. "Grunkle Stan?" The boy's voice wavered as he called his great uncle's name. What was he doing? He couldn't look at the man that grinned lustfully behind him, feeling too uncomfortable.

"I've waited a long time for this." Grunkle Stan whispered. A long time for what? Dipper felt nauseated. He could smell the man's rancid breath as he whispered, whimpering as he attempted to struggle free from his grasp.

"Ah!" Grunkle Stan's arms moved, still pinning the boy's arms to his sides as the hands snaked into the underside of his shirt. Dipper wondered where the hand was going as it rose slowly, brushing against the boy's sensitive nerves on his stomach. His cheeks developed a soft, rosy hue as he felt embarrassment at his Grunkle's invading hands. This felt wrong. This felt so wrong. The closeness felt weird and disturbing as the hands tickle him slightly. He whimpered again, eyes wide with uncomfortable shock as the old man planted wet kisses on his soft neck with dry lips, dampening the skin. The man's unshaven facial hair tickled his neck slightly. The boy couldn't scream, even if he wanted to. He was petrified, frozen stiff from many emotions that rushed through his head at the confusing, unknown, scary actions. The boy made a soft squeak as the hands finally found their mark. He squirmed more as the hands played with the skin around the child's nipple, the feeling of those rough hands caressing his chest felt so weird he tried to move his arms to pull those hands away, whimpering as he could do nothing but let what was happening happen.

Dipper finally screamed as the man's fingers squished the pink nubs on his chest, twisting them softly between them so it would be more pleasurable to the psychologically damaged boy. He could feel something hard underneath him, confused and afraid of the warmth that slowly grew underneath him. "Help! Somebody help, please!" The man wriggled his hips, adjusting his clothed erection so Dipper would only sit on the base and not have the tip poke his rear end.

"No one can hear you. Everyone left and we are in the middle of nowhere. It's just you and me." The way the old man said it terrified the boy more. He sounded like a feared predator, playing with his prey, letting him know that no matter what he did, it wouldn't save him. Grunkle Stan was done playing with the boy's chest as his fingers released the nipple, moving out of the shirt and playing with the button on the boy's pants.

"Ah!" On reflex he squirmed in the man's grasp more to attempt to pull the hands away before it was too late. Dipper squeaked and closed his eyes tightly, attempting to convince himself that Grunkle Stan did not just pulled down his pants and underwear, but the feeling of the cold air around his exposed skin and the man's arms around him brought him back to reality. He could feel the arms shifting on his sides again, opening an eye with curiosity to see the old man playing with his pants. He let out a shriek, both his eyes wide with shock and fear as the Grunkle stood up from the bed, slightly, to let his pants and underwear slide down to his ankles.

The Grunkle's erection stood between Dipper's legs underneath his flaccid member and orbs. Silent tears fell down from the boy's eyes as he saw the hard length and felt it on his bits. What was he going to do with that? What's happening?

"Ah!" The boy hung his head up in the air as the man's rough hand cupped his bits, squeezing them in a small beats to force him into arousal. "Oh… Ah! Grunkle Stan… This feels weird, please stop." Dipper could feel himself getting hard from the contact. The new feeling in his loins was weird; he didn't know how to describe it if he could. It was pleasurable, yet very frightening since he didn't know what was happening and that his Grunkle was doing this to him.

The man moved his cupped hand away, letting the boy's erection become visible to the two of them. Dipper's legs twitched slightly as he watched both his and the Grunkle's members throb. He grasped the boy's length; making him squeak and making the boy leak a bead of pre come on the tip. Dipper watched the man scoop up the bead of his own seed with his left hand in confusion as it rose to his face. He could see the clear, sticky fluid on his finger, coming to the conclusion that it wasn't pee before the man moved it to his face and inserted it into his mouth. The boy screamed as he was forced to taste his own pre semen as Stan thrust his fingers in and out of his mouth softly.

Grunkle Stan knew penetration wouldn't work. He was too big and the boy was too small. Instead, he grasped the member and the boy's member with his right hand and began stroking.

"Mmm!" Dipper moaned in shock at the pleasurable feeling that surged through his body, losing all strength to keep his eyes open as he clenched them shut.

"Ooh…" Stan moaned as his hand worked the boy and himself. Pre come leaked from both of their members, forming beads on their tips that cascaded down. Dipper's pre only went on the skin of the old man's shaft as his pre was being smeared all over himself with the stroking hand, lubricating it.

Dipper couldn't bite down on the finger, the odd sensations that surged through his body made him feel weak. The wet, sloshing noises the hand made got Dipper curious, giving him the strength to open his eyes only narrowly to see the odd movements underneath him. "Mmm!" He moaned in shamed shock. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He closed his eyes again and screamed around the finger in shame and pleasure.

"Relax, and I promise, it'll feel better." Dipper couldn't relax. His whole body tensed up in reflex, shaking slightly. He was so focused on the peculiar feelings he wasn't sure when he stopped struggling against the man. The finger that assaulted his mouth gently added to the odd sensations. As gross as it was, having a man stick his fingers in his mouth and touching his wiener, it made his body shiver in pleasure. He couldn't understand why it felt so good and terrifying. Why his Grunkle was doing what he was doing.

It was only minutes of this before the boy finally struggled again, moaning and panting as he felt something in his loins rise that he couldn't explain. He tried to get the finger out, tried to fight against the man again, but failed like the last times. He didn't want to pee all over the man. Stan panted as well and grinned.

"Gonna come too, huh?" Dipper was confused at what Stan said. Come? What did he mean by that?

The pressure was too strong. His curiosity forced him to look down to see what was happening before he finally came. "MMM!" The feeling was really strong, stronger than anything he's ever felt in his life. His whole body twitched as an electrical current of pleasure shot through him, releasing bursts of thick, white liquid all over his Grunkle's dick. "MMM?!" He didn't expect this. He didn't know what to expect for his first orgasm.

"Nng!" Stan was next. He almost humped into his hand as the coming boy pushed him over the edge, creating small, white trails of semen on the floor.

Dipper's spasms decreased as his orgasm tapered. He panted when his strength sucking orgasm finally finished with Stan before the man freed him, placing the boy back on the bed before he pulled on his pants and left.

Dipper was left on the bed, bottomless, confused, and fearful of what just happened. He had his innocence taken away by a family member, and the confusion terrified him. He shivered from feeling cold before he noticed some money on the nightstand beside the bed. It wasn't there before. It was clear Grunkle Stan put it there before he left without the boy noticing, but why? Was it a bribe him to keep him quiet? He took the money and threw it out the window with a loud grunt. He knew that if he accepted it, he'd be accepting the devil's money.

He curled up on the bed as tears fell down from his eyes, letting out choked sobs. He covered himself from head to toe with the blanket to keep him warm to no avail. His blood turned to ice from fear and trauma. He was broken. Stan broke him and he didn't know what to do or think. Loud sobs finally released themselves as the boy clenched his eyes shut. Tears stained his face and his heart and mind felt trapped, at that moment he could only cry, letting his sobs sedate him until he fell asleep.


End file.
